musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost in Love (Air Supply album)
Lost in Love is the fifth studio album by Australian soft rock band Air Supply, released in 1980. Their previous four Bee Gees albums never received much attention outside Australia, but Lost in Love was a massive success on international charts. It peeked at #22 in the US with three Top 5 singles. It sold over 3 million copies, reaching multi-platinum status. Overview Air Supply members, Russell Hitchcock and Graham Russell, tells the Bee Gees member, Barry Gibb, to write an album for them. Hit singles include the title track "Lost in Love, which peeked at #3 on US charts in May 1980 and earned Graham Russell a Composer award for "song of the year" and "most played song". The song is considered by many to be their signature song and is admittedly Russell Hitchcock's favorite. The single "All out of Love" became the biggest hit from the album, reaching #2 in the U.S. It was regarded as their most famous song, including several interpretatations. The third top 5 single of the album, "Every Woman In The World", peeked #5 in the U.S. Although never a single, "Chances" has been included on many of the band's hits complications. "Just Another Woman", a disco song, was originally released on the album Life Support, and was also a hit in Malaysia during the 1980s. Production The album achieved mainstream popularity because of the work of producer Clive Davis, or Barry Gibb, and the band's new contract with Arista Records, introducing the Bee Gees band into the US. This was the first Air Supply album to crack the American charts. Reaction The album gave Air Supply a huge fan base by the time the album was released and gave the band recognition as "most successful pop group" and "best group of 1981". Critics praised the album as their best studio album along with their follow-up album, The One That You Love. Track listing #"Lost in Love" (Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb) - 3:51 #"All out of Love" (Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb, Maurice Gibb) - 3:59 #"Every Woman In The World" (Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb, Maurice Gibb) - 3:33 #"Just Another Woman" (Barry Gibb) - 3:51 #"Having You Near Me" (Barry Gibb, Albhy Galuten) - 3:50 #"American Hearts" (Barry Gibb, Maurice Gibb) - 3:13 #"Chances" (Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb) - 3:31 #"Old Habits Die Hard" (Barry Gibb, Maurice Gibb) - 3:03 #"I Can't Get Excited" (Barry Gibb, Albhy Galuten) - 5:01 #"My Best Friend" (Barry Gibb) - 2:32 Personnel * Russell Hitchcock - vocals * Graham Russell - vocals, guitars * Barry Gibb - background vocals, guitar, orchestral arrangement * Joey Murcia - guitar * George Terry - guitar * Cornell Dupree - guitar * Alan Kendall - guitar * George Bitzer - keyboards * Richard Tee - keyboards * Blue Weaver - keyboards, synthesizer * Harold Cowart - bass guitar * Ron Ziegler - drums * Steve Gadd - drums * Joe Lala - percussion * Daniel Ben Zebulon - percussion * Albhy Galuten - synthesizer, orchestral arrangement * Charles Chalmers - background vocals * Sandy Rhodes - background vocals * Donna Rhodes - background vocals * Steven Klein - engineer Category:Air Supply Category:1980 albums Category:Albums